lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Car Wash (Christina Aguilera
center|300px Car Wash ist ein Song von Christina Aguilera zusammen mit Missy Elliott aus dem Jahre 2004. Lyrics Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch (This is a Shark Tale exclusive) Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch (Here we go again) (2004) Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch (Say what, say what) (phenomenal hit) Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch (Yeah) Ooh, do do do do do do do Car wash, car wash Ooh, do do do do do do do Car wash, car wash (Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this) Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh You might not ever get rich, ha Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch There ain't no telling who you might meet A movie star or maybe a common thief Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah) At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah) At the car wash (sing it with me now) Working at the car wash, yeah (Oh, oh) Come summer the work gets kind of hard This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star Let me tell you it's always cool And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah) At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh) At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah) Working at the car wash, yeah Said, said, said, sing (Work and work) Well those cars never stop coming (Work and work) Keep those rags and machines humming (Work and work) My fingers to the bone (Work and work) Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home (Ooh ooh ooh) Hey, get your car washed today (Ooh ooh ooh) Fill up and you don't have to pay (Ooh ooh ooh) Hey, get your car washed today Give it up, right away Missy Elliott: Work at the, car wash Sharks in the water make they jaws lock When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot Y'all can make y'all bets Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch Shark slayer, bow down playa 'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (nightmare) Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface (Work and work) 9 to 5 I gotta keep that fat stack coming (Work and work) (work it) No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running (Work and work) Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man (Work and work) That's why I work, and work Working at the car wash (ohhh, yeah) At the car wash, yeah (come on work it, baby work it, say now) At the car wash (ahh) Working at the car wash, yeah So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh (Now keep it coming) Ooh, do do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh (You may not ever get rich, but hey) (Ooh ooh ooh) Hey, get your car washed today (hey) (Ooh ooh ooh) Hey, get your car washed today (Ooh ooh ooh) Hey, get your car washed today (phenomenal hit) Video thumb|left|300px Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:R&B Kategorie:Dance-Pop Kategorie:HipHop Kategorie:Christina Aguilera Kategorie:Missy Elliott